Una Noche de Lágrimas
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Tras haber sido despojado de su nombre, su origen y ser uno de los más odiados de todos los mundos, encontró paz, lástima que la felicidad no dura tanto, desapareciendo desde hace 6 años, sin saber que eso sólo el principio de la apocalipsis, bien, mal, su descendencia y su decisión afectara el mundo como se concoce... NatsuXErzaXMira


¿Qué tal…? ¿O ha sido mucho tiempo…? ¿Es enserio… ahora con que nos saldrá?

Bueno, en primera, fue mucho tiempo lo reconozco, pero bueno tengo una excusa muy grande la Universidad sí que demanda y más de lo que pensé… pero bueno, sólo quiero decir a los lectores que valga la redundancia, lean esto, ya sea que seas nuevo, o viejo lector ya sea de mis historias o sólo hayas dado por casualidad o por error en este Fic, te agradezco de ante mano haber leído esto, se te agradece y te felicito y mucho, espero que sea de tu agrado…

Atte: Richy Escor, su amigo.

Por cierto, no diré mucho espero que la historia hable por si misma… ¿De acuerdo?... Bueno no seré malo pero espero que te divierta y al menos logré hacer un review se agradecería, Así que espero tú opinión que es muy importante… ¿Va…?

Sin más que decir el Disclamer…

_**Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, sólo uso a sus personajes para entretener y dar a conocer todas las ideas y momentos de imaginación que soy capaz de hacer. Sin más que decir mis más sinceras felicitaciones a Hiro, por este gran Anime/Manga.**_

* * *

><p>El cielo nocturno de la ciudad de Tokio…<p>

Repleto de luces celestiales adornando cada rincón de su vasto panorama, debajo de él, un sinfín de insignificantes y extravagantes luces de carteles publicitarios, de autos ruidosos, y por último, los miles de edificios que se alzaban gloriosos por la metrópolis, todos dándole un aire urbano y característico a la urbe…

Sólo que para estas fechas todo cubierto por un hermoso y puro manto blanco el cual hace honor al invierno, con su frío y sus copos de nieve cayendo lentamente le da otros aires a la metrópolis.

Se podría destacar que gracias a las fechas obvias, un esperaría que las cientos de ciudadanos de esta y de zonas circundantes se la pasará celebrando y riendo por ello.

Pero… Entonces… ¿Por qué…?

El único que parecía indiferente y sobresaliente de la ciudad era un chico que miraba todo este panorama debajo de él con una mirada estoica a la gente transitar por las calles con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que estúpido- pensó mientras cambiaba de posición y subía aburrido por las escaleras hacía el punto más alto posible del edificio al cual horas atrás había entrado.

Parado por más de dos horas en la cima, fumando tranquilamente, mientras miraba por ratos al cielo y volvía la vista hacía la ciudad, exhalando por momentos del cigarrillo, mantenía un rostro "aburrido", hasta que sonriendo (Algo extraño en él) –Dio media vuelta y sentencio al aire.

-Vaya… parece que no estaré tranquilo, esta noche también… ¿No es cierto…? –Bromeo mientras lanzaba el cigarrillo al aire, manteniéndose inmóvil mirando hacía el astro nocturno en su punto más luminoso, el cual era opacado por una silueta de una chica que ¿Volaba en dirección a él…?

En unos segundos la difusa figura de la chica se esclareció ante él, mostrando cuatro pares de alas blancas, que se sacudían tranquilamente dándole a su dueña tiempo de sobra para tomar con una mano la chaqueta del chico y levantarlo del piso hacía la nada de más de 80 metros.

Lo curioso era que tanto la chica como el chico no mostraban los rostros típicos en este tipo de situaciones… la chica con rostro enfadado y envuelto en furia retaba al chico con la mirada; mientras el chico que debía estar asustado ante este hecho se mantenía sereno. Dejando escapar una ligera risa para luego con una mano ponerla sobre el brazo de su atacante.

-Vamos, vamos, por favor Erza-san, podrías dejar esta ridícula actuación e irte, no estoy de los mejores ánimos para que un ángel de segunda categoría venga y me dé una visita en esta noche tan linda… ¿No te parece? –Colmando la poca paciencia del ángel este sólo respondió lanzando un puñetazo hacía el estómago del chico cual hábilmente paro segundos antes de cumplir su cometido… -Por favor, ¿Es todo lo que la brava _Titania _puede hacer? –La chica aun sin cambiar su semblante lanzo al chico de nuevo hacía la terraza del edificio, cayendo sobre sus pies el chico se mofó sobre lo brusco de la actitud de los ángeles de hoy en día, en especial de la pelirroja la cual se paró frente a él nuevamente mientras, cerraba los ojos y suspiraba pesadamente.

-¿Has terminado de payasear ya… Dragneel? –Escupió molesta Erza mientras una gran emblema brillaba de su mano, teniendo símbolos extraños y grabados antiguos, saco fácilmente de él en un haz de luz una espada llena de cadenas que se fragmentaron sacando más luz que ilumino la rosa cabellera del chico el cual por un instante torno a negro, la chica movió ligeramente la espada colocándose en una pose de combate.

El pelirosado, tras la amenaza del ángel, agudizo su mirada y se plantó ante ella sin una pizca de la graciosa actitud anterior, todo su semblante se encontraba ahora inmerso en seriedad.

-Me sorprendesTitania, viniendo aquí, y retándome de la nada, sacando una de las más poderosas espadas del cielo… una de las partes antiguas de la Excalibur, ¿Dime es enserio? –Decía mientras agudizaba sus pupilas verdes que se tornaban rojas con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Tú que tan serio crees que es este encuentro sabandija? –Dijo mientras se elevaba ligeramente e irradiaba luz de sus alas, haciendo que su aureola de su cabeza brille y sus ropas cambien haciendo que su atuendo de togas y telas blancas cambien a una dorada y ligera armadura con toques plateados.

El chico sacando aire pesadamente cerró los ojos e hizo lo mismo, bajando la cabeza un instante, del suelo comenzó a surgir oscuridad que contrarresto a rayos blancos y los engulló en ellos, de la nada se incrementó el alcance de las sombras, formándose un emblema llenos de igual forma que el de hace unos segundos que el de la chica en palabras y grabados extraños, con la diferencia de tener una figura de un dragón y calaveras debajo de sus patas delanteras; susurrando lentamente de la espalda del joven emergieron 6 pares de alas… no blancas como su contrincante, si no oscuras y con un número considerable de cicatrices y heridas, de un momento a otro, torciendo el cuello, junto sus manos mientras continuaba con su cantico en un idioma desconocido… de su mano derecha emergió en todo su esplendor una espada larga y sin filo aparente… de empuñadura oscura y con miles de grietas a los lados, de un momento a otro, toda la oscuridad se apagó, subiendo la mirada dejo ver dos colmillos que caracterizaban al chico.

-¡Estoy encendido! –Dijo mientras evadía de la nada la espada de la chica que pasó rozando el flanco izquierdo del pelirosado. La pelirroja frustrada cambio la trayectoria de su espada y golpeo con fuerza a la espada del Dragneel que salió volando lejos cayendo por el vació.

Separándose considerablemente de su contrincante la chica pensó en su siguiente movimiento, mientras la cara seria del chico aún permanecía.

-Eres y seguirás siendo excepcional Scarlet –Alabo el Dragneel mientras movía su mano derecha en círculos, me haz desarmado…

-¡Pero esto no acabado! –Gritó la chica mientras se lanzaba en picada sobre el chico…

¡Clac! –El sonido del metal resonó y los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa…

-Auoh… -Murmuro inconscientemente mientras miraba como su espada estaba entre las palmas de las manos del chico…

-¿Por favor Erza-san… cómo puedes subestimarme así? –Dando un salto sobre sí mismo rechazo la espada con una patada logrando desequilibrarla. Sin perder tiempo uso sus pares de alas derechas para barrerse y ganar impulso con las otras y con una mano en llamas golpeo el hombro derecho de la chica mientras con el otro también lleno en llamas golpeaba la espada que intentaba herirlo.

Erza, jadeo pesadamente mientras miraba su hombro, desde la parte de la nuca hacía su hombro comenzó a emanar sangre, apretando los dientes frustrada, esquivo los sorpresivos golpes que su atacante proporcionaba, uno tras otro, bajaba, se lanzaba e intentaba contestar, pero sorprendida de la velocidad de cada cadena de golpes la obligaba a sólo retroceder.

-¿Por lo visto… la gran Scarlet aún no se ha recuperado del todo… o me equivoco? –Analizo el pelirosado mientras bajaba los puños y se alejaba de la chica, la cual uso su espada para mantenerse en pie.

-¡Calla maldito demonio! –Gritó encolerizada, mientras escupía sangre -¡No te pongas creído sólo por tener algo de suerte! –Apretando su espada con molestia arremetió contra el joven que había bajado su guardia. Pasando su espada sobre él, se sintió feliz por unos instantes, sólo para después abrir los ojos por la sorpresa al notar como el "chico" que había cortado se hacía sombras y el verdadero golpeaba descendentemente su espalda dañando severamente sus alas.

Logrando hacer que soltara la espada sagrada, el chico aprovecho para tomarla del suelo por su cuello y levantarla mientras aplicaba fuerza.

Sus ojos rojos contra los cafés de la pelirroja se miraron uno contra otro, en efímeros pero largos instantes, hasta que el chico soltando aire la arrojó lejos mientras guardaba sus alas y volvía a la normalidad, dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía la puerta de la salida de la azotea.

-¡Esto no acaba Natsu Dragneel! –Vocifero la herida ángel.

-¿Enserio…? ¿Eso crees?, ¡Es más que obvio que esto termino!

-¡En eso te equivocas!

-¿Dime en que equivoco yo, Erza Scarlet?

La chica escupiendo sangre bajo la mirada mientras sus ropas de batalla se convertían en las primeras prendas que llevaba.

-No vine a enfrentarte, vine a comprobar que estuvieras listo, y comprobar que estuvieras a la altura para lo que se avecina… y por lo visto creo que si podrás…

-¿A lo que se avecina…? ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto confundido el pelirosado mientras paraba sus pasos sosteniendo con una mano la puerta de la salida.

De sus ropas, la pelirroja, saco una pequeña tela blanca que cubierta con algo de sangre lanzo al chico.

-¿Qué es esta cosas Scarlet?

-ábrelo y lo sabrás Natsu…

-¿Por qué debería… no querrás asesinarme aun o sí?

-¡Maldito… porque crees que me tome la molestia darte algo, el hacer que peleemos me garantizaba que al menos no te irías sin al menos escuchar lo que diría!... ¡Mírame, estoy cubierta de heridas graves y sin energía!, ¡Cruce medio mundo buscándote desde hace más de 4 años!, Yo ya no puedo hacer más por ella… ¡Sí no me crees mira!

Haciendo caso a la moribunda chica, el demonio hizo caso, desenvolviendo la tela se encontró con una cadena de oro, el cual tenía un dije en forma de corazón en llamas con un dragón como protector del mismo, logrando hacer que el chico cambiara aunque sea por un instante su expresión al abrirlo y mirar detenidamente, sus ojos se volvieron rojos de un momento a otro y sus pies que literalmente dejaban marcado con fuego su camino hacia la chica…

Ahora… sí… explícame… ¿Qué significa esta fotografía?

La muda y cabizbaja pelirroja subió la cabeza y mostrando un rostro que desconcertó al chico en más de un sentido, la fuerte, independiente y siempre inamovible _Titania _estaba llorando a mares y apretaba los puños, bajando de nuevo la mirada.

-¡He dicho que hables Erza Scarlet! –Sentenció Natsu perdiendo los estribos apretando con fuerza el collar.

-Pro… pro… pro… te…

-¡Deja de murmurar! –Gritó encolerizado el chico mientras se ponía de rodillas y veía frente a frente al ángel.

La pelirroja logró salir de su trance y gritó a todo pulmón cuatro palabras que desconcertaron al chico…

_**-¡Protege a tus hijos!**_

-Haciendo que el chico se petrificara en su lugar, la chica aprovecho y se acercó al chico, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del aun estático Dragneel susurrando en su oído, palabras que hicieron que el pelirosado soltará el collar con el dije por la conmoción, rodando por el suelo cercano hasta uno de los charcos de sangre de la Scarlet, abriéndose, mostró a dos pequeños niños de al parecer días de nacidos, en brazos de su madre la cual sonreía…

_No me queda mucho tiempo para contarte todo…_

_Pero… escucha… hace seis años cuando me entere de tu relación con ella… _

_De mí amiga, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso... y tu más que nadie sabe el tabú de un ser de luz y uno de oscuridad se unan… aun así ella decidió estar contigo aun sobre todas las cosas… prueba de ello están ese par de pequeños… ¿No sabes todo lo que ella sufrió sola durante todo este tiempo, verdad?... Ahora no le queda tampoco tiempo, sólo puedo decirte antes de que lleguen las tropas, ten cuidado y protégelos, y te encargo a ella… Por qué para que sepas… que Lucy Heartfilia… estaba… estaba… embarazada antes de que te fueras… y ahora… __**¡Ahora ella está en peligro!…**_

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo!... Te agradezco por haber leído hasta el final, espero haber logrado algo con mi historia, sin más que decir nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. See you later my Friends…<p>

Atte: Richy Escor

PD: Felices Fiestas…


End file.
